Albedo/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Albedo boasts the highest defensive power among all the NPCs of Nazarick. Albedo had an impregnable defense when she has her heavy armor fully equipped.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Additionally, she is immune to a variety of diseases.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Baharuth Empire She possessed a special skill as a trump card which allows her to transfer the damage she was hit with be taken onto the armor instead. Not only that, but with it, she could even tank a Super-Tier Magic spell unscathed without suffering any visible damage whatsoever. if Albedo was to use this skill to divert the damage to her armor, it would ignore this piece of equipment’s defense capabilities. In other words, her armor is unexpectedly easy to break apart if used jointly with that skill. Based on that what-if scenario, Albedo's defense and combat potential would fall drastically after the armor is destroyed in combat. She would become an easier target for foes to pick on next after she is no longer protected by her armor. This ability has a limit, however, having only three uses per day. Once reached, the outermost part of her armor breaks and at which point Albedo will show her true form by assimilating what remains to harden her own flesh.Overlord Manga Volume 01 Special Short Story: Drama of the Three Ladies As an Overseer, Albedo excelled in the management of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and is in-charge of it especially whenever Ainz is not around to lead them.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Similar to AInz, Albedo can also access Nazarick's administration system for verifying the NPCs' allegiance.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 5: PVN She has her own defense system set up in place throughout Nazarick to help alert her of intruders and then ensnaring them with magical traps.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Buttlefly Entangled in a Spider's Web In a way, she was tasked with stationing soldiers, constructing the defense network, checking maintenance inside Nazarick, and anything that concerned the Throne Room.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's Disturbance Skills * Aegis * Counter Arrow * Devil's Wings: It is an AoE Physical attack directed towards her foes. * Item Destruction: It is a skill she considers using on Ainz to remove his magical clothing. * Parry * Parry Missile * Poison Mist: AoE Magical Attack and inflicts poison to enemies. * Skill Boost: Increase the skill damage of Albedo's ally. * Summon Mount: Summons a Bicorn to assist in battle. * Succubus Eyes: AoE Decrease defense and inflicts sleep to enemies.Mass for the Dead * Transposition * Walls of JerichoOverlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Main Equipment * Ginnungagap: A World Item primarily used to devastate large areas. * Hermes Trismegistus: A Divine Item. It is full plate mail consisting of three layers of armor designed to repel physical damage * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: A specialty item that allows the user to freely teleport to all areas within the Tomb of Nazarick. Albedo was the second NPC to receive this ring from Ainz. Trivia * Walls of Jericho is a reference to the walls built during the Stone Age to protect an ancient city. * She can't make full use of her Summon Bicorn skill as this level 100 mount can only be ridden by a non-virgin woman.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * When attempting to measure their strength excluding Rubedo, there are three who were considered to be the top among the warrior classes. Cocytus has the advantage against Albedo, but not against Sebas. Sebas is strong against Cocytus, but not against Albedo. Albedo can probably win against Sebas, but not against Cocytus."Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills